Blog użytkownika:NesteaCookie/Totalna Porażka w Trasie - Co by było, gdyby pojawiło się ryzyko śmierci w programie?
Pora kontynuować naszą słynną śmierć na 1000 sposobów w Totalnej Porażce! Zainteresowana tym formatem zamierzam bawić się dalej w wywoływanie zgonów. Idziemy chronologicznie, więc jeśli był Plan, teraz czas na Trasę. (ponieważ tylko widziałam Wyspę w języku angielskim, ale pewnego dnia przełożę to na język polski, jak mi się będzie nudziło, a na pewno będzie). Zasady rzecz jasna pozostają takie same, jednak sądzę, że warto je napisać po raz kolejny. Komentarze dodają tylko uroku, a także mają znaczenie wyłącznie ironiczne. Nie śmieję się ze śmierci uczestników, aczkolwiek sposobu ich przedstawienia. Zasady #Nie w każdym odcinku zdarzy się śmierć. (hurra, Anioł przemówił) #Będę wzorowała się na realiach z prawdziwego życia. Jeśli oglądaliście jakiś świat fantasy, potraficie go rozróżnić od rzeczywistości. #Śmierć zawodnika natychmiastowo oznacza brak eliminacji pozostałych. #Zobaczymy, jak to będzie wyglądało z końcem. Jak wiadomo, musi być zakończenie, a także finaliści. #Odcinki, które będą bez sensu albo ich oryginalni uczestnicy zginą wcześniej, nie zostaną wymienione. #Odcinki bez eliminacji pozostają oryginalnymi odcinkami bez eliminacji, no chyba że mamy odnotowanie śmierci lub jeśli śmierć nastąpi, w następnym odcinku może nie być eliminacji. #Czasem zdarzy się sytuacja, w której uczestnik może być ocalony od rychłej śmierci. Jest to jednak skrajny i rzadki wypadek, który będzie opisywany w danym odcinku. Szczególnie może zostać ocalony, ponieważ idąc drogą logiki, jeśli danego zawodnika już nie ma przy danej sytuacji, ten jej nie dokona, a jego ofiara będzie żyła nadal. Odcinek 1: „Przechadzka po Egipcie (cz. 1)” :Notatka: Ignoruję fakt wpisania zamiany drużyn Izzy z Sierrą, ale ten ma miejsce. Rozpoczynając sezon, już pojawiają się przypadki kontuzji, ale wszyscy wiemy, że obrażeń w programie jest mimo wszystko sporo, dlatego wypiszę tylko te najważniejsze. *'Ezekiel wylatuje z samolotu: '''Jest to niska wysokość, a czasem upadek z platform możemy zaobserwować podczas bójek. *'Tyler i jego upadek na platformie: Ta sytuacja pozostaje kwestią dyskusyjną, ponieważ upadek Tylera jest bardzo długi. Przeanalizujmy sytuację i porównajmy to do upadku ze schodów. Byłam świadkiem osoby, która upadła ze schodów. Skończyło się to dla niej na paru siniakach. Taki przypadek ma naprawdę często miejsce w naszym życiu i bardzo rzadko kończy się śmiercią. Pozostaje także kwestia użądlenia/uszczypnięcia przez skarabeusze. Na jego temat nie mam pojęcia, więc szczerze to zostaje jeszcze do przedyskutowania. (mam znajomego, który studiuje medycynę, więc...) Po rozmowie z kolegą i ponownym obejrzeniu odcinka doszłam do wniosku, że upadek na platformie, ugryzienie przez skarabeusza, a także rąbnięcie w ziemię na pewno zakończy się śmiercią. Biedna Lindsay i biedny on. Ale wam powiem, że ta niezdarność Tylera i tak zakończyłaby się w pewnym momencie tragedią. Przez jego śmierć Chris nikogo nie zmusza do śpiewania, a Duncan nie zostaje zdyskwalifikowany. Po prostu wchodzi na miejsce Tylera w drużynie. *Śmierć': Tyler - upadł z wielkiej piramidy/został użądlony przez skarabeusza/runął w ziemię/został odrzucony na daleką odległość przez kozę. *'Pozostali zawodnicy''' **'Drużyna Zwycięzców': Leshawna, Bridgette, DJ, Harold, Lindsay, Ezekiel **'Drużyna Amazonek': Cody, Courtney, Gwen, Heather, Sierra **'Drużyna Chris Jest Naprawdę Bardzo(x4) Słodki': Izzy, Alejandro, Duncan, Owen, Noah *'Nie żyją': Tyler S03 - Tyler upada z piramidy (Nestea).png|W jednym odcinku Tyler obrywa więcej niż trzy razy. On musi być Bogiem, jeśli to wszystko przeżył... Odcinek 2: „Przechadzka po Egipcie (cz. 2)” W tym odcinku ginie akurat stażysta zjedzony żywcem. Będzie on w statystykach, mimo że nie był zawodnikiem Totalnej Porażki. Przed eliminacją nikt nie uzyskał śmiertelnych obrażeń, dlatego przechodzimy do ceremonii. I uwaga, Skok Wstydu jest niczym ten skok do klifu pełen krwiożerczych rekinów, dlatego każda osoba, która nie uzyska spadochronu, prędzej czy później również runie w ziemię jak Tyler. Powiedzmy sobie w takim razie co z wyeliminowanym zawodnikiem, jeśli nikt nie umiera? Ktoś znowu musi opuścić świat. Ezekiel został przegłosowany przez uczestników i musiał wykonać Skok Wstydu zgodnie z poleceniem Chrisa. Zanim jednak to zrobił, zdążył skrytykować zespół, a Szef go wykopał z samolotu. Miał na nodze zawieszony plecak ze spadochronem i trzymał się kadłuba jumbo-jetu. Jestem pewna, że on by na pewno tam tak długo się nie utrzymywał. (biorąc pod uwagę fakt, jak on w ogóle mógł tam się utrzymać). Co za tym idzie, Ezekiel nie stanie się żadnym mutantem ani nie będzie nikogo nawiedzać. *'Śmierć': Ezekiel - wyleciał z kadłuba samolotu i rozbił się o ziemię. *'Pozostali zawodnicy' **'Drużyna Zwycięzców': Leshawna, Bridgette, DJ, Harold, Lindsay **'Drużyna Amazonek': Cody, Courtney, Gwen, Heather, Sierra **'Drużyna Chris Jest Naprawdę Bardzo(x4) Słodki': Izzy, Alejandro, Duncan, Owen, Noah *'Nie żyją': Tyler i Ezekiel S03 - Ezekiel trzyma się samolotu (Nestea).png|Na pewno tam się utrzymasz... Odcinek 3: „Zakręcony czas w Japonii” Nie ma połowy, a tu już kolejny odcinek pod rząd w którym ktoś umiera. Brzmi to bardzo żałośnie. Reszty nie muszę komentować, zwłaszcza tego, jak Harold wbił sobie zabawkowy nóż w serce. Jego śmierć mogłaby nie zostać ukazana albo moglibyśmy się jej domyślać, jednak w niego wątpię. Jest bardziej oczywisty przypadek. Opiszę dokładnie, jak wyglądałaby śmierć Owena. Zanim wyleciał z samolotu i wiemy, jak to może się skończyć, zapchał dziurę z Klasy Ekonomicznej.Był tak "wciśnięty", że połamał sobie najpierw wszystkie kości i żaden z zawodników nie był w stanie go uratować, więc po tym, jak lekko schudł, tracąc narządy wewnętrzne, dziura nadal miała miejsce i Owen wyleciał daleko. Co z pozostałymi zawodnikami? Przyjmijmy, że Chris jednak jakoś załatał tę dziurę. Z powodu śmierci następnego uczestnika eliminacja zostaje odwołana, a Harold może grać dalej. *'Śmierć': Owen - wyleciał z samolotu. *'Pozostali zawodnicy' **'Drużyna Zwycięzców': Leshawna, Bridgette, DJ, Harold, Lindsay **'Drużyna Amazonek': Cody, Courtney, Gwen, Heather, Sierra **'Drużyna Chris Jest Naprawdę Bardzo(x4) Słodki': Izzy, Alejandro, Duncan, Noah *'Nie żyją': Tyler, Ezekiel i Owen S03 - Owen przygnieciony w samolocie (Nestea).png|Udało wam się wyciągnąć stąd Owena? Wow, wszyscy mają tutaj jakieś niesamowite zdolności. Odcinek 4: „Mróz w Yukonie, nie mogło być lepiej!” Wygląda na to, że Totalna Porażka w Trasie jest sezonem, który dostanie przydomek najniebezpieczniejszego. Myślałam o tym, że Cody dokona żywota. Wystarczy podziękować Sierrze. Uratowała go przed niedźwiedziem, ale rzuciwszy nim, sama spowodowała, że dostał wstrząsu mózgu podczas uderzenia o skałę. Zamieniając się w bryłę lodową, mógłby podczas zderzenia rozpaść się na drobne kawałki, tak jak sopel, którym rzucicie, też się rozpada, prawda? Śmierci nie ma, jednak zdecydowałam, że eliminacja nie będzie miała sensu i sprawdzimy, ile osób przetrwa. Koniec końców Chris jednak wyciąga Bridgette z opresji oraz oblewa jej język wodą, przez co może odczepić się od słupa. Przy okazji Noah dołączyłby do tej listy, ale biorąc pod uwagę, że Owen zginął odcinek wcześniej, nie roztrzaskuje się o twardy lód. *'Pozostali zawodnicy' **'Drużyna Zwycięzców': Leshawna, Bridgette, DJ, Harold, Lindsay **'Drużyna Amazonek': Courtney, Gwen, Heather, Sierra, Cody **'Drużyna Chris Jest Naprawdę Bardzo(x4) Słodki': Izzy, Alejandro, Duncan, Noah *'Nie żyją': Tyler, Ezekiel i Owen S03 - Sierra podrzuca Cody'ego (Nestea).png|Sierra dosłownie bawi się Cody'm, głównie nim, a także jego życiem. Odcinek 5: „Ukochany Broadway” Zanim przejdziemy do formułki o zgonie, Tyler zginąłby po raz kolejny. To samo można powiedzieć o Noah, ale facet ma szczęście, że jego grubszy kolega już nie bierze udziału w grze. Uwaga, mamy tym razem aż dwie wyeliminowane osoby. I tym sposobem giną kolejni chłopacy, a w grze zostało osiem dziewczyn i tylko czterech facetów. DJ wpadł do żółwiego stawu, gdzie stado zwierzątek już tylko czekało, aby odpłacić się chłopakowi za krzywdzenie natury. Co z Cody'm? Najpierw nie złapał pontonu Drużyny Zwycięzców, jednak próbując "zatrzymać pojazd" kolejnej drużyny, ten go nie zauważył i go przejechał. Omówmy kwestię Amazonek. "Pożarcie" przez aligatora łódki zepsułoby całkowicie zabawę i w praktyce wydaje mi się niemożliwe. Koniec końców ją wypluł. Oryginalnie odcinek bez eliminacji, a tutaj czwarty oraz piąty (pod rząd) przypadek śmiertelny, gdzie znowu ginie mężczyzna. (o ile niektórzy z nich w ogóle są mężczyznami...) *'Śmierć: '''Cody - został przejechany przez łódkę drużyny CJNBBBBS. *'Śmierć': DJ - został zagryziony przez żółwie. *'Pozostali zawodnicy''' **'Drużyna Zwycięzców': Leshawna, Bridgette, Harold, Lindsay **'Drużyna Amazonek': Courtney, Gwen, Heather, Sierra **'Drużyna Chris Jest Naprawdę Bardzo(x4) Słodki': Izzy, Alejandro, Duncan, Noah *'Nie żyją': Tyler, Ezekiel, Owen, Cody i DJ S03 - Cody i incydent z pontonem (Nestea).png|'Cody prezentuje': Jak wygląda autostop w reality show? S03 - DJ wyciąga żółwia ze spodni (Nestea).png|Zamiast wyciągać żółwia z tyłka, trzeba było zrezygnować z programu. Odcinek 6: „Podsumowanie: Łza końca problemów” Ze względu na nieobecność Geoffa i jego poprzednią śmierć, Eva i Blaineley były gospodarzami podsumowania. Nie ma też ono racji bytu, jeśli żaden z zawodników nie może być gościem. Odcinek 7: „Rewolucja policzkowania” Uwierzcie w to lub nie, ale moje "szokujące odkrycie" spowoduje całkowitą zmianę gry o 360°! I nie mówię tu o tym, że przez masę lawin śnieżnych wszyscy mogliby umrzeć dwa czy trzy razy, ale o pojedynczym zdarzeniu. Przypomnijcie sobie fragment, w którym Alejandro tak cudownie ląduje na ziemię i chce niczym dżentelmen złapać Leshawnę. Dziewczyna może nie jest gruba (jak myśli większość ludzi), ale także nie koścista... Może zabrzmi to wyjątkowo trywialnie, ale „ma się czym pochwalić z przodu i z tyłu”. Przejdźmy do rzeczy - Leshawna ląduje na Alejandro i jak wynika z logiki kreskówek, nagle nic mu nie jest. Ups, w to akurat wątpię. Kiedyś słyszałam o śmierci, kiedy ciężarna kobieta usiadła na drobnym facecie - to samo ma miejsce tutaj. Weźmy jeszcze pod uwagę wysokość, z jakiej Leshawna upada na Latynosa. I co? Według logiki antagonista programu zostaje uśmiercony i to bez żadnych ofiar. Kolejny odcinek bez eliminacji. Spokojnie, Leshawna. Według prawa to jest tylko i wyłącznie nieumyślne spowodowanie śmierci. I kogo teraz obstawimy jako antagonistę? Aaa, czy wspominałam o tym, że zostało już tylko trzech chłopaków i ginie szósty z rzędu? *'Śmierć': Alejandro - przygnieciony przez Leshawnę. *'Pozostali zawodnicy' **'Drużyna Zwycięzców': Leshawna, Bridgette, Harold, Lindsay **'Drużyna Amazonek': Courtney, Gwen, Heather, Sierra **'Drużyna Chris Jest Naprawdę Bardzo(x4) Słodki': Izzy, Duncan, Noah *'Nie żyją': Tyler, Ezekiel, Owen, Cody, DJ i Alejandro S03 - Leshawna zgniata Alejandro (Nestea).png|Nie zadręczaj się tym przystojniakiem, Leshawna. W oryginalnej wersji to dupek, który wywalał prawie każdego z programu. Odcinek 8: „Wyścig w Amazonii” Pierwszy raz w zwykłym odcinku nikt nie odnosi obrażeń śmiertelnych, ale że odcinek oryginalnie był bez eliminacji i sporo osób już ucierpiało, każdy nadal będzie bezpiecznie żył. *'Pozostali zawodnicy' **'Drużyna Zwycięzców': Leshawna, Bridgette, Harold, Lindsay **'Drużyna Amazonek': Courtney, Gwen, Heather, Sierra **'Drużyna Chris Jest Naprawdę Bardzo(x4) Słodki': Izzy, Duncan, Noah *'Nie żyją': Tyler, Ezekiel, Owen, Cody, DJ i Alejandro Odcinek 9: „Spadam w Luwrze i zero pomocy” Parę sytuacji w tym odcinku jest dla mnie niejasnych. Niektóre sceny z kontuzjami musiałam obejrzeć z dwa czy trzy razy, aby je zrozumieć. Poniżej wyszczególnię każdą z nich: *Izzy zostaje "wykatapultowana" razem z siedzeniem, gdzie następnie uderza się o kadłub samolotu i wpada do wody. W sezonie było parę zderzeń i raczej skończyłoby się na wstrząsie mózgu, a woda złagodziłaby upadek. (kwestią dyskusyjną) Póki co, następna kontuzja z nią będzie jednak bardziej oczywista - chlip, chlip, jeśli ktoś oglądał pewien odcinek. *Noah miał przepalonego palca, nogę oraz... narządy płciowe przez laser. Wyglądało to tak żałośnie, że masakra. Powołam się jednak na popularne kary śmierci, gdzie jedną z nich było podpalenie genitaliów albo co gorsza, rozrywanie ich. Coś takiego może się wydarzyć, dlatego uznaję tę sytuację za śmierć. *Lindsay podczas oryginalnej eliminacji, wyskoczyła tak wysoko do góry, że uderzyła się bańką o drzwi samolotu. Ta sytuacja zdarza się czasem, gdy się ktoś mocniej uderzy, ból jest po prostu silniejszy. Nie przedłużając już odcinka, przejdźmy może dalej do sedna. Nie żyje już siedmiu mężczyzn oraz w grze pozostało tylko dwóch. *'Śmierć': Noah - lasery przepaliły jego genitalia, powodując wykrwawienie się. *'Pozostali zawodnicy' **'Drużyna Zwycięzców': Leshawna, Bridgette, Harold, Lindsay **'Drużyna Amazonek': Courtney, Gwen, Heather, Sierra **'Drużyna Chris Jest Naprawdę Bardzo(x4) Słodki': Izzy, Duncan *'Nie żyją': Tyler, Ezekiel, Owen, Cody, DJ, Alejandro i Noah S03 - Incydent Noah z laserem (Nestea).png|Spokojnie, takie kary już bywały w średniowieczu, więc nie jesteś jedyny. Odcinek 10: „Nowicjusze Fundlandii” W tym odcinku nikt nie odnosi śmiertelnych obrażeń. Uznaję to za kolejny odcinek bez eliminacji z powodu tego, że ostatnio znowu ktoś dał ciała. *'Pozostali zawodnicy' **'Drużyna Zwycięzców': Leshawna, Bridgette, Harold, Lindsay **'Drużyna Amazonek': Courtney, Gwen, Heather, Sierra **'Drużyna Chris Jest Naprawdę Bardzo(x4) Słodki': Izzy, Duncan *'Nie żyją': Tyler, Ezekiel, Owen, Cody, DJ, Alejandro i Noah Odcinek 11: „Jamajka wyprowadza z równowagi” Odnotowaliśmy kolejną śmierć i to chyba najsmutniejszą w dziejach Totalnej Porażki. Na "złą" sprawę przez rozbicie samolotu wszyscy uszliby z życiem, ale ignorując wszystkie śmierci grupowe, nie jest to jedyna, która położyłaby kres tej serii. Uznajmy, że zginą tylko te osoby, które wcześniej wyleciały z samolotu. Byłby Owen, ale on już od dawna nie jest z nami. *'Śmierć': Izzy - zginęła w wypadku katastrofy lotniczej. *'Pozostali zawodnicy' **'Drużyna Zwycięzców': Leshawna, Bridgette, Harold, Lindsay **'Drużyna Amazonek': Courtney, Gwen, Heather, Sierra **'Drużyna Chris Jest Naprawdę Bardzo(x4) Słodki': Duncan *'Nie żyją': Tyler, Ezekiel, Owen, Cody, DJ, Alejandro, Noah i Izzy S03 - Izzy i Owen przed zderzeniem samolotu (Nestea).png|Spoczywaj(cie) w pokoju... :/ Odcinek 12: „Podsumowanie: Ratunek przez Telefon” Zastanawia się czy przez nieobecność kogokolwiek z wyjątkiem prowadzących, da się zdobyć pięćset tysięcy na wsparcie programu? Już nie mówię o milionie, gdzie drugą połowę wszyscy musieli uzyskać przez durny pomysł prowadzących, jakim było zaproszenie zwierząt, aby rozprawiły się z DJ'em. Po prostu producenci przelali hajs. I tyle. Odcinek 13: „Gdy widzę Londyn...” Kto będzie Kubą Rozpruwaczem zamiast Ezekiela? Nie mam pojęcia, ale można dać przypadkowego stażystę, aby postraszył nam zawodników. W tym odcinku będzie trochę mojej inwencji twórczej. Duncan decyduje się na współpracę z Amazonkami (Courtney i Gwen od razu się zgodziły, a Sierra nie miała nic przeciwko). W tym odcinku zrobimy jakąś eliminację, bo jeśli oryginalnie po eliminacji zostało ośmiu uczestników, to samo niech ma miejsce tutaj. Pierwsza ceremonia w Totalnej Porażce w Trasie! Kto dostąpi zaszczytu i honorowej eliminacji, chwaląc się, że przeżył ten program jako pierwszy? Niech będzie, że Bridgette oraz Lindsay oddały głos na Harolda, z kolei Leshawna i Harold na Lindsay. Będzie także pierwsza dogrywka, w której trzeba będzie się popisać ogólną wiedzą o Kubie Rozpruwaczu. Zwycięstwo Harolda będzie więcej niż pewne, a Lindsay niestety odpadnie. Najsprawiedliwiej będzie, jeśli program opuści Lindsay, ponieważ przeżyła poprzedni sezon oparty na takim samym formacie, gdzie została nawet finalistką. Jest niepisana zasada, która informuje o tym, że dwa razy do finału się nie zachodzi. *'Pozostali zawodnicy' **'Drużyna Zwycięzców': Leshawna, Bridgette, Harold **'Drużyna Amazonek': Courtney, Gwen, Heather, Sierra **'Drużyna Chris Jest Naprawdę Bardzo(x4) Słodki': Duncan *'Przeżyli': Lindsay *'Nie żyją': Tyler, Ezekiel, Owen, Cody, DJ, Alejandro, Noah i Izzy S03 - Lindsay z portretem Tylera (Nestea).png|Dajmy już jej spokój. Straciła chłopaka na samym początku programu, więc teraz niech odpocznie po tej stracie. Odcinek 14: „Greckie ruiny” W tym odcinku Chris decyduje się jednak zamienić Duncana i dołącza go do Drużyny Zwycięzców, gdzie będzie musiał konkurować z drużyną Amazonek. BTW, to Harold widział pocałunek między Duncanem a Gwen i kiedy się okazało, że Duncan nie zjawił się przed dogrywką, Harold opowiedział o tym, co robili w Pokoju Zwierzeń. Szef znalazł Duncana, którym rozkoszował się erymantejski dzik (w rzeczywistości niedźwiedź, któremu dorobiono kły, wow, ale się postarali). *'Śmierć': Duncan - rozszarpany przez niedźwiedzia. *'Pozostali zawodnicy' **'Drużyna Zwycięzców': Leshawna, Bridgette, Harold **'Drużyna Amazonek': Courtney, Gwen, Heather, Sierra *'Przeżyli': Lindsay *'Nie żyją': Tyler, Ezekiel, Owen, Cody, DJ, Alejandro, Noah, Izzy i Duncan Duncan (Nestea).png|Ten niedźwiedź cię nie polubił... ja zresztą też... Odcinek 15: „Z Archiwum 52” Mimo że odcinek kreował się na najniebezpieczniejszy, finałowa siódemka w ogóle nie ucierpiała (głównie Drużyna Amazonek), mimo to tacy jak Tyler i Owen ucierpieli najbardziej, ale ich nie ma w grze. Odcinek kończy się brakiem eliminacji, ponieważ poprzednio ktoś nam ucierpiał, więc na dobrą sprawę możemy zamienić kolejność odcinków typu "z eliminacją/bez". *'Pozostali zawodnicy' **'Drużyna Zwycięzców': Leshawna, Bridgette, Harold **'Drużyna Amazonek': Courtney, Gwen, Heather, Sierra *'Przeżyli': Lindsay *'Nie żyją': Tyler, Ezekiel, Owen, Cody, DJ, Alejandro, Noah, Izzy i Duncan Odcinek 16: „Piknik pod Wiszącą Skałą” Kolejne wyzwanie typu skok z jakiejś wysokości? Przynajmniej tym razem dostali jakiejś liny. Oberwie się za to stalkerce Cody'ego (którego nie ma od jedenastu odcinków), Sierrze. Była tak zdeterminowana, że skoczyła bez liny, a wszystkie owce pouciekały. Ja myślę, że po tym upadku Sierra na pewno nie byłaby tak lekkomyślna. Dodatkowo, jej wcześniejsza śmierć unika dyskwalifikację i wybuch samolotu przed półfinałem. Gwen, dzięki impulsywnym działaniom Sierry zostajesz dłużej w grze! Nie musisz karmić eukaliptusem koali oraz nadal się możesz podroczyć z Courtney o nieżyjącego Duncana! *'Śmierć': Sierra - zeskoczyła z dużej wysokości wprost na ziemię. *'Pozostali zawodnicy' **'Drużyna Zwycięzców': Leshawna, Bridgette, Harold **'Drużyna Amazonek': Courtney, Gwen, Heather *'Przeżyli': Lindsay *'Nie żyją': Tyler, Ezekiel, Owen, Cody, DJ, Alejandro, Noah, Izzy, Duncan i Sierra S03 - Sierra przed upadkiem z klifu (Nestea).png|Upadek na głowę powoduje, że spotkasz się w niebie z chłopakiem, którego jesteś największą fanką. Odcinek 17: „Szwedzko-kwaśny” Tutaj nie muszę się zbytnio rozpisywać. Oryginalnie w tym odcinku tylko Courtney i Heather spośród grających nie doznały żadnych obrażeń, to samo ma miejsce i tutaj. Zauważyłam, że mamy powoli za mało ludzi, więc nie jest dobrze. *'Pozostali zawodnicy' **'Drużyna Zwycięzców': Leshawna, Bridgette, Harold **'Drużyna Amazonek': Courtney, Gwen, Heather *'Przeżyli': Lindsay *'Nie żyją': Tyler, Ezekiel, Owen, Cody, DJ, Alejandro, Noah, Izzy, Duncan i Sierra Odcinek 18: „Podsumowanie: Po Bólu!” Ciekawa jestem, jak ma odbyć się powrót zaledwie z jedną uczestniczką, która przeżyła cały show. Opowiedziała im na swój sposób, jak bardzo dramatyczne jest to show oraz przyznała, że kibicuje wszystkim oprócz Courtney i Heather. Wyobraźmy sobie, że niby Lindsay ma powrócić, aż tu Eva mająca serdecznie dosyć pewnej osoby, nagle podmienia blondynkę na Blaineley, pakuje do skrzynki i w ten sposób ją zobaczymy jako "powracającą". *'Pozostali zawodnicy' **'Drużyna Zwycięzców': Leshawna, Bridgette, Harold **'Drużyna Amazonek': Courtney, Gwen, Heather *'Przeżyli': Lindsay *'Nie żyją': Tyler, Ezekiel, Owen, Cody, DJ, Alejandro, Noah, Izzy, Duncan i Sierra Odcinek 19: „Bijatyka nad Niagarą” *Blaineley debiutuje w tym odcinku. Ten odcinek wydaje mi się podobny do "Duma księżniczki" i podobnie jak ten moim zdaniem nie zostanie wytypowany, aby nie wzbudzać zbyt wielkiej kontrowersji deficytem mężczyzn. Ze względu na to, że Harold jest ostatnim chłopakiem w sezonie, dwie pary musiałyby być wyłącznie jednej płci, a jeden zawodnik nie dostałby żadnej pary. No chyba, że każdy miał być z niedźwiedziem? Z racji tego, że odcinek mógłby nie zostać wydany, idźmy na logikę. W tym odcinku zginęłaby Courtney po małej awanturce z niedźwiedziem, którego dostała. Przynajmniej tyle mogę zrobić. Aha, zapomniałam wspomnieć o połączeniu drużyn? Zrobię to teraz. Kolejna adnotacja - odcinek nie zostałby wyemitowany, a przy okazji nie doszłoby do eliminacji. Daje mi to motyw, aby w następnej iść w podwójną. (i takie coś będzie miało miejsce, ale to nie ja o tym decyduję) *'Pozostali zawodnicy': Blaineley, Bridgette, Courtney, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Leshawna *'Przeżyli': Lindsay *'Nie żyją': Tyler, Ezekiel, Owen, Cody, DJ, Alejandro, Noah, Izzy, Duncan i Sierra Odcinek 20: „Chińska Bujda” Bardzo ciekawy odcinek, ale zamiast go opisywać, przejdźmy do najistotniejszych rzeczy. Trzy dziewczyny, które oryginalnie zostały jeszcze w oryginalnej Trasie, zostały tutaj mocno poturbowane. Heather przez swoje "sandałki" uderzyła się mocno w gong, ale nie uznawałabym tego za śmierć... bez przesady. Courtney wpadła na minę. Analizując, jak to mogło się stać i tak wpadłaby na nią, co spowodowałoby jej zgon. Uwaga, teraz czas na coś mega kontrowersyjnego. Zamierzam zrobić podwójną eliminację, żeby tak jak w oryginale zostało pięć osób. Niestety, Blaineley również nie uniknie żadnego nieszczęścia i zostanie przegłosowana po wykryciu spisku przez Heather, powodując zwycięstwo takiej Gwen, która ma również mocny żołądek. (zjadła breję Makiet na Planie, a także przełknęła większość potraw Szefa w czternastym odcinku Wyspy) Tutaj muszę wziąć pod uwagę materiał dodatkowy, "nieopublikowany do tej pory", jak powiedział Geoff. Blaineley po wykonaniu Skoku Wstydu spadła z wielkiej wysokości na dach, powodując jej wielki upadek i bolesną śmierć. *'Śmierć': Courtney - pod nią wybuchnęła mina, przez którą ta rozerwała się na milion kawałków. *'Śmierć': Blaineley - po wykonaniu Skoku Wstydu ta spadła na dach, a potem na ziemię, powodując śmierć na miejscu. *'Pozostali zawodnicy': Bridgette, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Leshawna *'Przeżyli': Lindsay *'Nie żyją': Tyler, Ezekiel, Owen, Cody, DJ, Alejandro, Noah, Izzy, Duncan, Sierra, Courtney i Blaineley S03 - Eksplozja Courtney (Nestea).png|Głupią ciekawostką będzie to, że... S03 - Wypadek Blaineley (Nestea).png|...obie dziewczyny, które odpadły oryginalnie w podwójnej eliminacji, muszą zginąć w tym samym odcinku. Odcinek 21: „Społeczeństwo zakłamanej Afryki” Jedyną oryginalną uczestniczką, która jeszcze brałaby udział to Heather. W tym odcinku nie odnosi ona żadnych obrażeń poza zostaniem uśpioną od kulek. Odcinek skończyłby się na eliminacji i uznałabym Heather jako nietykalną, aby ją pozostawić do przyszłych odcinków. Moim zdaniem: *Bridgette głosowałaby na Harolda, ponieważ nie spodobał jej się fakt, jak ten wygadał o tajemnym pocałunku Duncana i Gwen. *Gwen głosowałaby na Harolda, bo jego oprócz Heather lubi najmniej. *Harold głosowałby na Gwen, ponieważ Bridgette należała do tej samej drużyny. *Heather głosowałaby na Gwen z powodu ich wzajemnej nienawiści do siebie. *Leshawna głosowałaby na Gwen (z bólem serca), ponieważ zna Bridgette i Harolda lepiej, będąc z nimi w tej samej drużynie, dodatkowo nie była na nią zadowolona z powodu miłosnego trójkątu. Koniec końców stosunkiem głosów 3-2 musi opuścić nas Gwen. Brawo, zostałaś drugą osobą, która przeżyła program! *'Pozostali zawodnicy': Bridgette, Harold, Heather, Leshawna *'Przeżyli': Lindsay i Gwen *'Nie żyją': Tyler, Ezekiel, Owen, Cody, DJ, Alejandro, Noah, Izzy, Duncan, Sierra, Courtney i Blaineley S03 - Gwen i Trent razem (Nestea).png|(biorąc pod uwagę zakończenie poprzedni sezon, a nie Wyspę) Gwen i Trent z wielką ulgą wspominają ten program, co czyni ich jedynymi z nielicznych, którzy mogliby przetrwać cały program. Odcinek 22: „Rapa Phooey!” Zdarzyła się chyba najgłupsza możliwa sytuacja w tym reality show - śmierć po zwycięstwie. To przydarzyło się jedynej oryginalnej finalistce Totalnej Porażki w Trasie - Heather, kiedy po odłożeniu jajek została schwytana i (najprawdopodobniej rozszarpana) przez kondora. Jej eliminacja skończyła się brakiem eliminacji w tym odcinku. Zostało nam tylko trzech zawodników, którzy tak naprawdę nie dotarli daleko w prawdziwym trzecim sezonie, jednak tutaj stanowią finałową trójkę. (cała trójka także była wyeliminowana obok siebie, kolejna niesmaczna ciekawostka) *'Śmierć': Heather - rozszarpana przez kondora. *'Pozostali zawodnicy': Bridgette, Harold, Leshawna *'Przeżyli': Lindsay i Gwen *'Nie żyją': Tyler, Ezekiel, Owen, Cody, DJ, Alejandro, Noah, Izzy, Duncan, Sierra, Courtney, Blaineley i Heather S03 - Heather porwana przez kondora (Nestea).png|Najgorsza możliwa sytuacja w reality show - wygrywając immunitet i możliwość do finałowej trójki, ta została złapana przez drapieżnika, który zakończył jej pobyt w programie. Odcinek 23: „Oj, Drumheller (Dziwne Przypadki)” Powiem krótko: Nie ma wybuchu samolotu i nie ma eliminacji, bo pod koniec i tak zostało ich trzech. Odcinek 24: „Podsumowanie: Hawajski Styl” Odcinek raczej przypominał taką żałobę, gdzie Eva, Lindsay i Gwen opowiadały o tym, co sądzą najpierw o nieżywych, a potem o pozostałej finałowej trójce. Utrzymawszy się schematu, Eva zapytała dziewczyny, komu one kibicują najbardziej. Gwen wskazała Leshawnę, ponieważ obie się przyjaźniły od Wyspy Totalnej Porażki i nie mają o sobie złego zdania, a Lindsay wybrała Bridgette, którą uważała za lojalną i wspaniałą osobę. *'Pozostali zawodnicy': Bridgette, Harold, Leshawna *'Przeżyli': Lindsay i Gwen *'Nie żyją': Tyler, Ezekiel, Owen, Cody, DJ, Alejandro, Noah, Izzy, Duncan, Sierra, Courtney, Blaineley i Heather Odcinek 25: „Samoloty, pociągi i pojazdy na gorące powietrze” U mnie w tym odcinku odbywa się eliminacja (bo nie widzę sensu, dlaczego na przykład Harold miałby bić dziewczynę). Niby nie ma sensu tego robić, ale po prostu wylosuję, kto skończy na jakim miejscu. Leshawna jako pierwsza pojawi się na mecie, a za nią Harold. Oznacza to, że Bridgette jako ostatnia dopłynęła na Hawaje i zostanie wyeliminowana w normalny sposób oraz będzie kibicowała razem z Gwen i Lindsay komu zechce. *'Pozostali zawodnicy': Harold, Leshawna *'Przeżyli': Lindsay, Gwen i Bridgette *'Nie żyją': Tyler, Ezekiel, Owen, Cody, DJ, Alejandro, Noah, Izzy, Duncan, Sierra, Courtney, Blaineley i Heather S03 - Bridgette na desce surfingowej (Nestea).png|Bridgette z uśmiechem na twarzy dołącza do swoich przyjaciółek, zajmując oficjalnie trzecie miejsce jako trzecia bezpieczna osoba przez cały sezon. Odcinek 26: „Aloha, finał!” Podobnie jak w oryginalnej Totalnej Porażce w Trasie, związek bierze udział między sobą o milion dolarów. Pomocniczką Leshawny została Gwen, a pomocniczką Harolda - Lindsay, ponieważ Eva chciała pogadać na uboczu z Bridgette (pogodzić się z nią). Możecie sobie wybrać, czyje zwycięstwo wolicie bardziej. Sezon kończymy z pięcioma uczestnikami, którzy przetrwali cały program, co czyni Totalną Porażkę w Trasie (na chwilę obecną) najbardziej niebezpiecznym sezonem. Niezależnie od tego, kto wygrywa, Harold i Leshawna są związkiem oraz przyjaźnią się z pozostałymi zawodnikami. Aha, zwycięzcy zachowują swoją nagrodę i każdy z nich zdążył na czas, aby opuścić to miejsce przed wybuchem wulkanu. Eva wypchnęła po prostu Chrisa i Szefa z łódki, wciągnęła na pokład pozostałą piątkę, gdzie odpłynęli. (w oryginalnej wersji ja jestem pewna, że nikt nie przeżyłby tej katastrofy, więc tu tylko takie filmowe "szczęśliwe zakończenie", ponieważ bądź co bądź z oryginalną obsadą pozostała jeszcze Plejada Gwiazd). *'Przeżyli': Lindsay, Gwen, Bridgette, Harold i Leshawna *'Nie żyją': Tyler, Ezekiel, Owen, Cody, DJ, Alejandro, Noah, Izzy, Duncan, Sierra, Courtney, Blaineley i Heather S03 - Harold i Leshawna na desce surfingowej (Nestea).png|Harold i Leshawna finalistami Totalnej Porażki w Trasie. Nie sądzicie, że ta scena była wyjątkowo romantyczna? Tabela Eliminacji i Śmierci Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach